


Getting it Right

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Gen, moe serial killers, slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TM kink meme on dreamwidth - "Ryuunosuke before summoning Caster - It just wasn't doing it for him . . . A-Accidental snuff?! The problems with being a teenage psychopath . . . "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Right

_Take One_  
She was pretty.

There was absolutely no doubt about it. She was pretty. She was cute. Ryuunosuke loved cute girls. Well, it wasn't so much _loved_ cute girls as he liked to look at them. He thought about taking them out (sometimes) to nice places (sometimes) and even thought about taking them home (most of the time). It wasn't that he didn't know any good date spots -- he knew all the coolest date spots. Ryuunosuke was a master at cool date spots.

It was just . . . well . . .

He'd done that before. He'd taken a cute girl to a cool place and all she'd done was stand close to him and tell him about her dog, or her brother, or her job, or the things she did during the day (all of which were boring). So he stopped taking the girls to cool places. Every now and then he'd try, again, just to see if it was different (but the mundane act of trying trying trying and getting nothing but boredom in return didn't suit Ryuunosuke).

So he mostly just thought about taking them home (he rarely did, that tended to be boring too).

So

With this girl he thought: Since she's pretty, I'll show her a good time.

(Really, he was a nice guy. Ryuunosuke was a nice guy. A cool guy. The kind of guy that you could get to like!)

He took her somewhere really cool. 

"Have you thought about this! That this place here is where a hundred people tried to run all at once, packed this place tight. Elbow to elbow and face to face they must have been desperate and screaming and running. Can you imagine how that would sound?"

He shared just one of his thoughts. (He had considered on several occasions if it was possible to make a human record player, the vocal cords twinged by the rolling of a soft palette, the endless musical screams that would carry a tune).

She was dumbstruck. She must be in rapture, he thought.

"And then here -- and here, maybe a scraped knee or a broken hand, right? Someone's child left behind here -- " Oh, Ryuunosuke loved children too. They were adorable. Not as pretty as older women, but certainly there was something cuter about them. More pleasant. They were soft and silent unless they were screaming and crying. He grabbed her hands, shaking them up and down in his excitement. "And then the police car came and pressed them all back. Can you imagine? What a show it must have been! Did the cop driving think so? He must have." Because that's what Ryuunosuke would have felt.

Then she stepped on his foot.

He let go and she ran off.

These were the moments that Ryuunosuke realized very few could share in his world.

* * *

_Take Two_  
Sex was okay.

If he shut his eyes and concentrated on the wet noises from between her legs and her soft pants he could imagine it was far better than it was.

But he also wanted to see her face. Her flushed cheeks and slightly open mouth. He wanted to look into her mouth and see her teeth and her tongue and the unique rosy color that was the insides of her cheeks.

In the dark that was a lot harder. He didn't really like sex in the dark.

Ryuunosuke could move his hands from her hips (hipbones, the soft sides where her stomach and other organs were) to the edge of her ribcage. He could rest his fingers there and feel her gasps beneath his hands.

They liked it better if he continued to move his hands up, across her skin (rib, rib, rib, sternum) and then out again to their breasts, nipples. It was kind of boring, he always thought. 

So instead he tried to hook his thumbs under her bottom ribs. He moved his hips forward and leaned down with all her weight. Her panting became a low whining shriek and she dragged her fingernails across his face.

He was, in the end, disappointed again.

* * *

_Third Time is the Charm_  
Ryuunosuke had never disliked guns but they were just not as exciting beyond the initial bang. Some of the larger ones were fun -- the kinds in movies that always ended with a cluster of brain matter on the wall, for example.

Nightsticks were generally too much work. The same for baseball bats and hammers. But he had to admit there was a certain kind of . . . well, something intangible about them. Perhaps, he thought, he should have used one on his sister.

What he had found -- just now, in this instant -- though was that scalpels were perfect. Not in the sense of large scale destruction but there was an amount of precision that they had -- a sense of _intent_. Scalpels were a doctor's tool, after all.

They were also small and portable and if he happened to keep one on him during a date with a girl then that was not at all weird. It was more than worth it too, when he had been straddling her and one of his hands had been thoughtfully on her breast and he had thought: But what would make this less boring?

So he had taken his other hand, with the scalpel, and cut a single red line across her neck. She'd been surprised -- eyes widening a little -- and the expression made her look younger, cuter. Her whole face had gone slack for a moment before sliding into some other emotion.

How exciting . . . He touched her all over in that moment. Touched her cute face, the simple line on her neck, her skin that had become slick on her shoulders, her breasts, touched her ribs and felt her heaving exhales and wet gurgles.

It was thrilling until her body stopped moving under his.


End file.
